


All's Fair in Love and War

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Season 11, Snow, Snowball Fight, War, Winter, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: A family snowball fight where Mickey is very concerned by fighting honourably.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Migraines have been poop so these are taking longer than anticipated.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

“Okay, teams, guys.” Carl stood confidently at the back door. “I’ll take Ian. Mickey, your pick.”

“Asshole. Sandy, get over here.” Mickey sent the finger to Carl as they launched into picking their teams in preparation for the first snowfall of the winter. When it came down to it, the teams stood as follows:

Mickey, Sandy, Lip, and Franny behind the van.

Carl, Ian, Tami, and Liam inside the pool (was it once again Carl’s job to empty and take it down? Yes. The only remnant of the half-assed effort for that job was another scar in the sidewall).

“Okay, guys, we need a secret weapon to make snowballs whilst the others defend and let them get tired out. Then that secret weapon is gonna’ go in like a juggernaut, all guns blazing until they’re nothing but a pile of slush.”

Smiling proudly, Carl looked to his younger brother and said, “The military may have a place for a mind like yours, Liam, even if it couldn’t handle all of this,” gesturing to himself after. “So, let’s go with Liam’s plan. Ian, you’re the jug. Cool?”

Shrugging, the redhead sat to begin crushing snow and making a pile for his family, content to sit back and watch the carnage that would unfold before him. It would turn out to be quite eventful, with Carl and Tami going in for the kill, attacking Sandy and Lip from either side; Mickey and Franny had made a run for it, with her uncle holding her against his chest like a human shield (“ _Nobody’ll hit you, Franny! You’re too little and cute!_ ”), as they tried to gradually clear the distance between themselves and the pool.

Peeking above the lip of the pool as he continued to make snowballs, sometimes stopping to line the edge with ammunition for his family every so often, he watched their journey in small intervals spotting his husband and niece sheltering in different locations each time. When he could no longer spot Franny’s purple coat was when he became concerned. And rightly so, because as he looked around whilst placing his latest stash of snowballs on the pool edge, he felt a cold force against his back.

“Surrender, Uncle Ian!” Franny squealed excitedly from where she sat on the edge of the pool as Mickey was now sending more snowballs into the pool at his husband. These ones came with greater force than the first.

Shielding his face with an arm, Ian blindly grabbed at the ledge where he had stacked some of the snowballs and tried to send them at Mickey as he cried, “Guys, the jug is under attack! Repeat, the jug is getting fucking shit on by two rogue dwarves!”

That last remark earned him a particularly hard hit and an accompanying “Fuck you, Gallagher!”

He was at the disadvantage of having to try and make sure none of his snowballs hit Franny for fear of knocking her from the pool, so that meant missing Mickey deliberately at times (he was sure his husband was actively making a point of standing near her).

“White flag it, Ian! Lip and Sandy have us cornered and Liam bailed!” Carl’s cries were mixed in with giggles squeals from Tami. “Correction, Sandy has me cornered and the other two are making out…”

“Liam bailed?” He grunted, brushing some snow from his eyebrow as he tried to get a few shots in at Mickey, clipping his ear and missing with the second.

“Lost battle. Kid’s smart – _ow!_ – and he knew it was!”

Waving her arms frantically, Franny turned to Mickey and said, “We win, Uncle Mickey! We win!” She all but lept into his arms when he took Carl’s words as a formal surrender and bounced gleefully in his hold. “Time for hot cocoa now.”

“Too right, kiddo.” He lifted her down on to the ground. As he stood back up from bending, he moved perfectly into the line of Ian’s snowball and took a frosty blow to the face. “That’s it, Gallagher.” Mickey was hopping the pool like a fence (impressively so given he was so short), and launching himself at Ian before the younger man could react, pinning his body to the base as he straddled his hips and smushed a loosely-formed snowball into his face. “Not nice, is it?” He did it into the neck of his coat, making sure to trap it between his chest and scarf as he said “I was helping a god-damned kid and you decided to sneak-attack? Pussy move.”

“We’ll leave you guys to it…” Carl’s voice could be heard passing by as boots against wooden steps chorused alongside it. “They’re so weird sometimes. You think it’s a gay thing or just an Ian-and-Mickey thing?”

“I think it’s a something but beats me what exactly,” Lip replied, chuckling slightly. “Don’t be too long, you fucking weirdos, or your cocoa will go cold!”

But the words of their siblings were long forgotten as Mickey kissed Ian’s icy lips, mumbling about honour and dignity and fighting like a man whenever he pulled back for a breath.

“You fight like a man all you like,” Ian sighed as Mickey began to kiss down his jaw, “but I’d really like to fuck you like a man right now.”

“Mmm, reading my mind, man,” Mickey all but purred through the wintry chill as he moved to adjust his clothing to allow Ian in but no more of the bitter air than he had to.


End file.
